kick_assfandomcom-20200213-history
Kick-Ass 2 (film)
Kick-Ass 2 is a British-American superhero action comedy film and the sequel to the 2010 film Kick-Ass. It was directed and written by Jeff Wadlow and it features largely the same cast from the first film. It was released on 16 August, 2013 in the United States and on 14 August, 2013 in the United Kingdom. Remember to stay in the cinema for the scene after the credits. Plot Dave has been inspired by citizens to fight crime in costume as Kick-Ass and Mindy has been trying to live a normal life and retire as the junior assassin, Hit-Girl as they have a new wave of self-made masked crusaders, led by the badass Colonel Stars and Stripes joining them. Meanwhile, Chris D'Amico previously known as Red Mist becomes The Motherfucker as he becomes the world's first super villain and assembles his own evil league to make Kick-Ass pay for killing his father. Cast *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Kick-Ass *Chloë Grace Moretz as Hit-Girl *Jim Carrey as Colonel Stars and Stripes *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as The Motherfucker *Olga Kurkulina as Mother Russia *Clark Duke as Battle Guy *Augustus Prew as Ass-Kicker *Donald Faison as Doctor Gravity *Morris Chestnut as Marcus Williams *Yancy Butler as Angie D'Amico *Lyndsy Fonseca as Katie Deauxma *Tanya Fear as Harlow *John Leguizamo as Javier *Enzo Cilenti as Javier's sidekick *Daniel Kaluuya as Black Death *Lindy Booth as Night Bitch *Robert Emms as Insect Man *Andy Nyman as The Tumor *Claudia Lee as Brooke *Amanda Piery as Moon Bird (uncredited) *Tom Wu as Genghis Carnage *James Culter (III) as Goggles *Parker Sawyers as Blast Hammer (uncredited) *Tom Swacha as Bad Ass Warrior (uncredited) Synopsis *To be added.. Differences Between Comic and Film *Hit-Girl and Kick-Ass share a kiss with each other at the film's ending scene, indicating they have an element of romance between the characters. This was also hinted from actress, Chloë Grace Moretz before the movie release. However, in the comic, they are simply friends, and there is no romantic involvement. *Brooke has a different name in the comics based off the character Debbie Foreman, they are analogous to each other. *Kick-Ass wears Big Daddy's armor in the ending scene in the film, however, his comic counterpart does not, instead upgrades his batons with nails. *Hit-Girl is 15 years old in the film, her comic counterpart is said to be 13 years old. *Katie Deauxma is Kick-Ass's girlfriend briefly at the beginning of the film but she dumps him, however in the comics, they are not even remotely friends. *Hit-Girl is not arrested in the film version, her comic counterpart however is. Instead Hit-Girl flees New York City as a fugitive. *Kick-Ass and Night Bitch have sex in the bathroom a couple of times during the film, and have a casual sexual relationship. However, in the comics, they have no such affiliation, instead Kick-Ass still has feelings for Katie Deauxma, who still hates him. *Night Bitch is attacked by the Toxic Mega Cunts at her house, where The Motherfucker "attempted" rape, however in the comics Katie Deauxma's house was attacked, and she was "actually" raped. Due to controversial reasons, this was removed from the film, and instead it was changed to The Motherfucker failing to get an erection and Night Bitch was instead beaten up and put in the hospital. *Lieutenant Stripes doesn't exist in the film, instead Colonel Stars and Lieutenant Stripes are combined into one character making Colonel Stars and Stripes. *In the film, the final battle takes place at The Motherfucker's base, while in the comics, the final battle takes place in the middle of Times Square. And in the comics, many superheros were arrested along with the supervillians while in the film, they all fled before the police arrived. In the comics, The Motherfucker is defeated when Kick-Ass shoves him off a building, while in the film, he falls through the skylight into the shark tank after refusing help from Kick-Ass, where he is mauled by his shark. And in the comics, the Motherfucker tries to reason with Kick-Ass, while in the film, it's the other way around. *In the film, The Motherfucker discovers Kick-Ass's identity from Todd, who reveals it to him when saying who Kick-Ass's dad was. But in the comics, he already knew who Kick-Ass was from the first comic, when he said it while being shocked in the testicles. He remembered the name while smoking pot in Europe. *There is a much higher degree of violence in the comics than the movie. There are many examples of this. In the comics, The Toxic Mega Cunts comitted a massacre while attacking Katie's house, including a graphic scene where the Motherfucker shot four children, before firing on innocent people nearby. In the film, he didn't kill anyone. The only people who died were the police officers who were killed by Mother Russia. *Uncle Ralplie has a different role in the films vs the comics. He doesn't appear in Kick-Ass 2 in the comics. Instead, he's the primary antagonist of the Hit-Girl series. He suffer's a much different fate than his comic counterpart. In the comic, after a failed attempt on her family's life, Hit-Girl kills him and his entire gang, crippling the Genoverse family even more. His fate in Kick-Ass 2 is unknown, presumably, still in prison. It has not been stated if he or Rocco Genoverse will be the primary antagonist in Kick-Ass 3. *In the comics, Chris and his Uncle Ralphie never had a sitdown. Instead, he was sent out of the country after his botched super-crime by Vic. *In the comic, The Motherfucker wears the same costume that he wore in Kick-Ass 1 as Red Mist. In the film, his mother threw out the Red Mist costume, so he made a new one out of her old gimp outfit. *In the comic, Todd simply reverses Kick-Ass's name, but has a totally different costume. In the film, his costume is basically a color reversal of Dave's costume but a tight Spandex matirieal. *Colonel Stars and Stripes' dog Sophia is given a different role in the film, in the comic, her name is Sophia, while in the film her name is Eisenhower, also in the comics, she is beheaded by the Motherfucker and placed on the dead Colonel's head as a mask, while in the film her life is spared by the Motherfucker, when Mother Russia asks him if she should kill Eisenhower, but the Motherfucker says that he is not evil enough to kill a dog. Her fate afterwards is unknown. *In the comic, Kick-Ass already knows that the Motherfucker is Chris Genovese, but in the film he spends half of the film trying to find out who the Motherfucker is, he finds out the truth when his dad is killed and Chris texts him a picture. The same is vice versa with Chris and Kick-Ass's identity. *In the Comic, the Motherfucker already knows that Mr. Lizewski is Kick-Ass's dad, in the film he finds out when, Todd Haynes as Ass-Kicker tells him by accident after mistaking the team to be another superhero team. *Chris's first robbery is very different in the comics than the film. In the film, he works alone, solely to get filmed and become famous. However, to his dismay, the store doesn;t have security cameras. He then shoots up the store in frustration, and flees sucessfully. In the comics, it takes place during the Hit-Girl series. In the comics, he works with two henchmen, the hoods. The store does have security cameras, but it goes much more south for Chris. After killing the store owner, he discovers that his gun takes 30 seconds to reload, much to his dismay. He and the hoods then flee to escape the owner's sons, but Chris fails, running into two superheros and getting caught by the police. He escaped only because the officers had worked for his Uncle Ralph. Chris then leaves the country. However, the video becomes very popular on the internet, and starts the villian movement. *In the film, Todd becomes angry with Dave and Marty for laughing at his name, and decides to join the supervillian army instead. In the comics, he doesnt become angry at all, and stays with Justice Forever, although his name is still derivitive. *In the film, the Motherfucker's base was located in a warehouse by the river. In the novel, it's located in the Bronx. *In the comic, the shark tanks is filled with a variety of fish and other life besides the shark, and the shark never moves at all. The tank is destroyed by Ht-Girl. In the film, the shark is the only animal at all inside the tank. However, the shark moves when the Motherfucker falls in, attacking him and ripping off his legs. *In the Comic before the Motherfucker rapes Katie, he guns down four children, this is removed from the film due to contrversial reasons. Images Movie Images 5684 TP 00016R CROP.jpg 5684 KA2 00009 R2 V2 CROP.jpg 5684 KA2 00004 R3 V2 CROP.jpg 5684 D021 00169 R2 V2.jpg 5684 KA2 00024 R2 V2.jpg 5684 D009 00057 R2 V2 CROP.jpg Dave talks to mindy.jpg Mindy1.jpg|link=Marcus talks to Mindy MindyinGym.jpg justice4ever.jpg Kick-ass-2-chloe-grace-moretz1.jpg Kick-ass-2-chloe-grace-moretz-aaron-taylor-johnson-christopher-mintz-plasse.jpg Kick-ass-2-john-leguizamo-christopher-mintz-plasse.jpg Kick-ass-2-jim-carrey-colonel-stars-and-stripes.jpg Kick-ass-2-donald-faison1.jpg Kick-ass-2-christopher-mintz-plasse-the-motherfucker1.jpg Kick-ass-2-chloe-grace-moretz-morris-chestnut.jpg Kick-ass-2-aaron-taylor-johnson-kick-ass.jpg Kick-ass-2-aaron-taylor-johnson-chloe-grace-moretz.jpg Kick-ass-2-aaron-taylor-johnson1.jpg Aaron-taylor-johnson-chloe-grace-moretz-kick-ass-2.jpg KA2 9.jpg KA2 5.jpg KA 6.jpg KA2 7.jpg KA2 8.jpg Videos Clips File:Expert Showcase Special Edition - Kick-Ass 2 File:Kick-Ass 2 Theatrical Trailer File:EXCLUSIVE Kick-Ass 2 - Hit-Girl Trailer File:Kick-Ass 2 - "Hit Girl races Marcus home" Clip|Hit Girl races Marcus home File:Kick-Ass 2 - "Chris realizes what his super power is" Clip|Chris realizes what his super power is File:Kick-Ass 2 - "The Motherf%&*er realizes his destiny" Clip|The Motherf%&*er realizes his destiny File:Kick-Ass 2 - "Kick Ass recognizes Battle Guy at the Justice Forever meeting" Clip|Kick Ass recognizes Battle Guy at the Justice Forever meeting Interviews File:Kick-Ass 2 Buzz File:Kick-Ass 2 Balls to the Wall Movie Interview - Kick-Ass 2 Interview File:Expert Showcase Special Edition - Kick-Ass 2 Trivia *As of August 2013, Kick-Ass 2 (2013) has the most followers for current movies surpassing other August 2013 releases. It has the most active twitter page. *The music video "Carry You" by Union J, was featured in a scene with Chloe Grace Moretz, in the film. *Many of the costumes worn by heros and villians parallel costumes from both Marvel and DC comics. *During the final fight in the warehouse, the Remebering Tommy's husband was seen using the Colonel's bat as a weapon. However, it is never explained how they got it, since the Colonel was seen holding it just before being killed by the Toxic Mega-Cunts. So, it would have been a part of police evidence. *During the scene in the warehouse, when the two armies are facing each other down, someone can be heard saying that they were outta there, followed by several murmers of agreement. However, in the final cut it was never shown who said it, and no one had moved at all. *The Colonel's line in the movie "Yeah, there's a dog on your balls" Was improved by Jim Carrey. Who played the Colonel in the film, as was his face make up. *Due to the Violence in the film, and the Sandy Hook School Shooting, Jim Carry confirmed that he refused to promote Kick-Ass 2. Category:Films